The Mistake Of Being The Savior
by DemonDemeta666
Summary: KiritoxOberon. What would happen if Kirito decided to take Asuna's place in order to save all of the trapped remaining SAO players. Will Kirito regret being the hero everyone knows him to be or will he revel in his new position of martyr. Triggers; dark themes, forced relationship, gore, body modification, cross dressing, possible mpreg.
1. The Martyr

**So it's my first SAO fanfiction! Exciting I hope you like it!**

 **Of course the triggers; rape, blood, cross dressing, body modification, awfulness. If you can't handle what I write then this isn't for you sorry lovelies.**

 **I do not own SAO or any of it's characters. Just my own sick ideas**

* * *

Kirito stood face to face with Oberon the Faerie King. Asuna lay knocked out in the corner of the large birdcage, while the two men squared off. "You said you'd do anything to protect her, yes?" Kirito swallowed hard nodding a short curt nod. A smile cracked the other's face making him look less like a king and more like a demon. "Take off your armor and weapons." Kirito sighed doing as he was told, he stood in a t-shirt and boxers. He didn't like where this was headed. "Come kneel in front of me."

"Do your worst, but you promise to never touch Asuna like that again?" Kirito asked as he slowly walked over and kneeled at the king's feet.

"I'm a man of my word aren't I?" Kirito flinched as Oberon grabbed his chin. He back handed Kirito to floor. "Up." Kirito pushed himself back into his kneeling position. He was knocked to the floor again. This was better than he thought. "Hmm I know." Kirito watched him pull up the admin screen and he clicked a few buttons. "Change into this." A screen popped up in front of Kirito's face. He hit change now and looked down at himself in a red lacy lingerie one piece. His hands shot down to cover his exposed groin even though the skirt of the piece covered it. "Don't be shy. Hands behind your back." Kirito put them behind him biting his bleeding lip. Oberon untied the sash keeping his robes together and tied Kirito's hands.

"Hurry up."

"No I'm going to make this long and painful for you." The king gleefully retorted. He made very erotic noises as he gently caressed Kirito's shoulders. "I love this." He said smirking. Kirito didn't respond. "How do I know you'll keep doing what I say after letting the other's go?"

"I don't know you pervert." Kirito said and Oberon smiled.

"I know I'll just keep you locked up in here." He said and chuckled. "I'll wipe Asuna's memory and then we'll be set. You'll be my pretty little bird in the cage." Kirito frowned and started to back away.

"No you can't do this. I don't want this..." He said when Oberon stomped on his ankle hard. Kirito felt it snap and screamed in pain.

"Remember your pain setting your real body is feeling this right now." He said laughing. "You were being so good." He said and smiled attaching a chain too Kirito's hurt ankle. "I'll be back later little bird." He said smiling and went to Asuna. He picked her up. Kirito tried to stop him but screamed out in pain.

Kirito lay there not knowing when the other would be coming back. He climbed into the bed where the chain had been attached. He laid there feeling powerless. He checked his weapons and gear. Oberon had locked all of them and he couldn't access them. When he heard soft patters of footsteps he sat up wincing.

Oberon smiled and walked in. He opened up a screen and turned it around for Kirito. "I repeat the remaining SAO players have woken up. A player who has already woken up has disappeared. Kazuto Kirigaya was taken from his home sometime last night and is to be resumed dead. Many of the released players are in shock that the man who saved them from the hell game is now gone." He closed the screen and smiled. "No one is going to save you. You're all mine little bird."

"No...no you can't you can't do this." Kirito said his eyes filling with tears. Oberon smiled and laughed.

"You know what's even better about all of this. I can log out and play with your real body and you wouldn't even know." Kirito gasped.

"You took my body.." Kirito said in shock. Horrible things started to cross his mind. How could this even happen.

"Well I didn't do it personally but yes. I've changed your user name and made it impossible to trace. And the world loves me because I was the one who found out why those poor kids were still trapped inside the game and released them. Everyone is calling me a hero. Even Asuna." He said smiling and ran his thumb across the other's cheek. "Don't cry it doesn't suit you. Considering I want to be the one to make you cry. You have beautiful screams for a boy..."

Kirito turned his head away disgusted but sank against the pillows. "So what I'm just sexual relief..."He asked shaking.

"Yes and no. Little bird you're my prize. I'll sometimes take you out of the game you do need to eat. I can't have my little bird withering away." Oberon hummed with a smile.

"Then why keep me in here..." Kirito asked frowning.

"Obviously we can fulfill fantasies in here we could never do in the real world." He said smiling. "Speaking of which." He pulled up the admin screen and gave Kirito a more feminine shape with hair past his perkier ass. Kirito gasped and closed his eyes holding himself tight. "What's wrong little bird...?" He asked caressing his cheek. Oberon smirked and took off his clothes before closing the admin screen.

Kirito looked up and let out a scream. He tried to back away but Oberon pinned him down. He used the sheet to tie Kirito's hands to the bed. "Let me go...stop please."

"It's too late for that. You're going to have to get used to this." He said smiling and pulled open a drawer pulling out lubricant. Kirito screamed yanking on the bindings. "Go ahead and sing little bird no one is coming to save you." Kirito closed his eyes and held back the tears. A soft gasp left his mouth as the lube was inserted into his hole.

Oberon smirked as he coated a finger and slid it into his hole. He chuckled at the soft yelp and started to thrust the finger in and out. Kirito tried to ignore the finger but it hurt so badly. His first time was going to be with this psycho. He was going to lose his virginity to this man. He bit his lip making it bleed as the second finger was inserted. "It hurts.." Kirito whimpered and clawed at the bed frame. Oberon cooed at him and tickled the other's prostate making Kirito arch his back in pain and pleasure.  
"What was that?" He panted.

"Oh nothing little bird. So close to taking your virginity." He said smiling happily and slipped a third finger inside him. Kirito screamed in pain. "Oops tore your hole might as well just put my cock in now. No point." Kirito shook his head no begging as the fingers were removed.

"Please no don't do that please..." He begged and gasped at the size.

"One...Two...Three." Oberon taunted before slamming in all the way. He moaned at the continuous screams emitting from the boy below him. " That's right little bird keep singing for me." He chuckled.

Kirito slowly stopped his screams and lay there crying. This wasn't real this had to be fake he'd wake from this nightmare. His thoughts screeched to a halt as the other began to move his hips. He whimpered with each thrust. "It hurts." He cried out again and was only laughed at.

"It doesn't hurt little bird just relax." Oberon said smiling and only went harder. He was being so ferociously pounded into his head was now hitting into the head board. Everything was aching. He just wanted it all to end. "You know what's even more amazing about this is I can give you a uterus and we can have a virtual baby. I wonder what that would do to your real body..." Kirito started to scream again and Oberon smiled. He loved those sounds. He wasn't serious about what he just said but was now questioning if he should really do it.

Kirito slowly stopped screaming and blankly stared up at the top of the gold cage. A slime monster came into the cage and looked at them. "Oh god that's a boy..." It said. "Oberon, boss there are reports of the players hearing his screams. They think it's that boy Kirigaya's spirit screaming."

"How interesting no come out with birds that are monsters make their cries his scream and say it's a new update to the game for Halloween." Oberon said and started to angle up into the other's prostate. Kirito gasped at the moan that escaped his mouth. He bit his lip to stop the noises but Oberon only continued to hit that spot making them louder and louder. Oberon started to get close and smirked at him. "I'm going to fill you up you should feel good too."

"No don't please don't." Kirito begged as Oberon started to jerk him off. Kirito gasped and started to leak precum.

"Cum for me little bird." He said hotly. Kirito tried to think of his turn offs but came in the other's hand as he slammed one last time into his prostate. He lay there tears streaming down his face as he stared at the ceiling in pure shock.

Oberon pulled out of him and dressed before smiling at the worker. "Well what are you waiting for go on and get started on the idea. My little bird needs his sleep."

Kazuto gasped waking up to a dimly lit room. He tried to pull off his helmet but realized he was handcuffed to the bed. He closed his eyes terrified. The door creaked open making him jump. Sudden pain jolted down his back at the movement.

Sugou smirked walking over to him. He pulled the other's helmet off. "Hmm I wonder how much damage your hole took in the real world. Kazuto realized he was naked once the blanket was off of him. He trembled as cold fingers touched him. "A little blood but the plug I put in you seems to have saved you from a lot of damage.

"P-plug?" Kazuto asked with a hoarse voice. He felt like he didn't want to know but curiosity took over and he had to know what devious things the other had already done to him.

"An anal plug. It stretches your hole for sex. Don't worry your real body's virginity is still intact." Sugou said causally. Kirito tried to push it out but cried out in pain. Sugou smiled. "Come on time to see your new home." He said smiling pushing a wheelchair to the bed. He pulled out a light sedative and added it to the IV. "You won't be able to fight me now." Kirito's eyes widened and whimpered feeling those cold hands all over his body.

Kazuto hung his head as he was dressed, and leaned against the other as pink cotton panties were slid up his legs. "You already took my virginity now you're going to take my dignity...?"

"Oh Kazuta you shouldn't think I'm taking your dignity. You just look so pretty in the right clothes."

"I'm not a girl and my name is Kazuto!" He screamed at him and cried out as he was backhanded back into the wheelchair. He whimpered as the hand raised again, but looked at Sugou shocked he wasn't hit again.

"This is the last time you fight me on this or I'll have you completely turned into a girl." he said and flicked Kazuta's cock. Kazuta froze and looked down.

"I'm sorry Sugou..." Kazuta said softly.

"That's a good girl." Sugou said smiling and lifted her chin kissing her. Kazuta started to fight but gave up too weak from the drug. Sugou pulled away and hummed as he grabbed the dress with a built in bosom. He slid it over her head and zipped it up. "Perfect fit." He said and tied her down.

Kazuta started to cry staring at her feet. She felt disgusted as pink nail polish was applied then to her fingers. "What did you mean by completely turn into a girl?"

"You will undergo body modification surgery to become a woman. Well mostly if you're good." Sugou said smiling. Kazuta squeezed his eyes shut. "Your voice modification surgery is in three days. Don't worry the doctor is the best at this. You'll sound like the girl you are soon enough." Kazuta didn't say anything. He was stuck. He would never be saved he was stuck.

"Please treat me well..." Kazuta said after a minute. Sugou looked at him a bit shocked.

"Ah I see you realize how hopeless escape is. Don't worry little bird I will treat you so well you won't want to go back." Kazuta hung her head and nodded as she was pushed around being showed her new home. "After dinner you'll go back into the game. I have things to take care of."

* * *

 **I'm deranged lol I know! Isn't it grand. I hope you enjoyed the story review any ideas or plots you would like to see happen. I'm always looking for new ideas and fresh looks.**


	2. A Birth of a New Plan

**Well if you're reading this then you have come back for more.**

 **If you don't like my ideas for this fanfiction then you don't have to read this no one is forcing you. I'm sorry I ruined anything for you as you know this is a work a fiction on SAO It's my ideas not the original writer's ideas. I'm not trying to steal anything. Thank you to all who left reviews. I loved your input. Again if there is any requests on certain scenes or anything please review or message me. I will try to squeeze it into the story line if it doesn't fit then you may see it in another story.**

 **Warnings: There is thought of suicide, bondage, caning, gore, usual things really.**

 **Disclaimer: This is not my characters nor do I own any part of SAO, just my crazy ideas  
**

 _ **Italics are Tv or interviews**_

 **Thoughts are in ' '**

* * *

Kirito opened his eyes and looked around the cage. He was alone for know. Hot pixel tears streamed down his face. He could still feel the other's cold finger caressing every part of his body as he was strapped down into his bed in the real world. He scratched at his skin hating every movement of the ghost fingers. He gave up as the pain set in. He screamed until he couldn't scream anymore. His throat raw and scratchy.

As he lay there after his panic he noticed things slowly. There was a bath tub by the small changing separator, a small desk with news access to the outside world, and a small gift box waiting for him. The other had fixed his ankle and he walked around sadly. He went to the bars and tried to slip through but his head was too large.

Kirito sighed and went to the gift box an acceptance screen pulled up. Kirito hit yes and his now empty inventory filled up with clothes. He curiously clicked on one, and a blue lace baby-doll lingerie was equipped. He blushed bright red and tried to find something modest. Each one got worse and worse until he found one called fairy dress. It was a simple green empire style dress that slid to just below his butt. He sighed and looked at his black wings that were more decorative then useful. Giving up on trying on more he went to the news screen and pulled up looking for anything about himself.

 _"We bring you breaking news as what many has feared has come to light. The body of Kazuto Kirigaya's body was found late last night. He had been dragged off still in game play not knowing what his real body was going through. He was unrecognizable by family but DNA and dental records prove it is him. Owner of the popular game ALfheim Online, Sugou Nobuyuki, feels personally responsible for the loss." It cut to an interview with him._

 _"Yes it is such a shame this happened. Our workers found it strange that one of our players suddenly disappeared, but we figured the power went out in his home. I feel like this is all my fault the players and game is my life. If only I could've done something he would have been saved. I will pay for all funeral expenses and anything the Kirigaya family needs."_

 _"You heard it here folks on VR Gaming network. Our hearts go out to the remaining SAO players and the Kirigaya family. The police so far have no leads...whoever did this knew what they were doing." The newscaster said. "The program will shut off for five minutes in honor of Kazuto Kirigaya, aka Kirito hero of SAO."_ The screen went blank and he hung his head. His friends wouldn't save him. Asuna...He squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't even get to say goodbye. He shut the screen off and flopped onto the bed. He heard the tentacle monster coming and frowned.

Kirito heard the door code being pressed in and the gate slid open and close. He wanted to gag at the strange sound the creature was making as it slugged across the ground. It cleared it's throat and Kirito looked over at the green monster.

"Hello dearie." He said and set down a tray of food. "The public out cry on your death has taken over every news station. How quaint." He said and sat down pointing to the chair across from him.

Kirito frowned and walked over sitting down. "How long have I been out?"

"It's been a week since we first took you and they found your 'body' last night around eleven. My name is Dr. Yaminra. I'm here for your therapy. So whatever you wish to talk about I'm here to help."

"You can help by setting me free. My family...Asuna. They need me." He said frowning.

"You are helping them, and the other SAO players. Have you forgotten why you scarified yourself? Or is this too hard for you. The boy who cleared the game can't handle your new lot in life...We could give you new worlds to clear would that ease your troubled mind or is all this fighting because you actually love what Oberon is doing to you."

Kirito frowned hating every word that left the other's mouth. "You're a sick man." He said and curled up in his chair.

"That may be true but I'll tell you a little secret. The reason he wants you to be like a girl is so he can control you more." Dr. Yaminra said smiling. "It's quite clever, and frankly I can't wait to see how this pans out. It'll be great I'll be able to write a book about the effects of taking away everything is about a person and forcing them into a different gender."

"GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU SICK BASTARD." He screamed and threw the tray at him.

Dr. Yaminra only chuckled as he got up and slowly moved to the door. "Of course you're obviously still in the denial and defiance stage. I wonder how long you can keep this up." He smirked and put in the code.

Kirito frowned as it was blurred out for him enough to cause a minor headache. He frowned and went to the bed curling up. Even looking at the key pad through a mirror gave him a headache. Instead he looked at the bedding. He didn't know how long he laid there until he heard the code being put in. He refused to turn around and give whoever it was the satisfaction of his reactions.

Oberon smiled and walked over to him. He chuckled a perverse sound and ran his finger tips over the other's arms. Kirito shivered and Oberon smiled sitting next to him. "I heard you screamed at your therapist...Kirito darling you know he's here to help you with your transition. It's going to be so.." Oberon was cut off by a loud sharp slap to the face.

Kirito stared up at him and started to hit the other's chest. "Just shut up just fucking shut up! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! Don't you dare go near my family you with your fake sympathy shit! You're disgusting!" He yelled and kept pounding him but Oberon didn't protest letting the other beat into him. When he was done Oberon pulled him onto his lap and caressed his cheek.

"I'm only trying to help your family. They've lost you and they need to accept that. You know if you just relaxed we could have so much fun." He said softly one hand pulling up the dress a bit showing off the ridiculously frilly g-string. Kirito squeezed his eyes shut. "Give in..."

"Please stop..." Kirito whimpered as the dress was pulled all the way up as he was forced onto the bedding. "No no no no no no..." He said over and over but those cold fingers never stopped. Light bruised started to appear as Oberon nipped him all over his chest and neck. The most embarrassing one was on his inner thigh.

"I think you're ready look at yourself. You're hard as a rock and I didn't even touch it." Kirito frowned looking down and tried to get out of the other's grip. Tight manacles clamped down on his wrists and ankles making him spread eagle on the bedding. Oberon smiled and took many pictures of him like that. "You're so beautiful when you're so vulnerable. That's why you need to become a woman."

Kirito gave up on the pleading it was useless and only wasted energy. He tried to go somewhere else mentally but he couldn't while in game it wouldn't let you. He knew he would have to endure every touch. "Fuck you." He mumbled and earned a back hand across the face.

"It's not right for a lady to curse I was willing to look past it earlier since you were spiraling but now no. You're fully aware and now I'm going to have to punish you." Oberon said and pulled open a drawer that was at the bottom of the bed. Kirito started to panic and whimpered seeing the cane the other pulled out.

"No...don't I'm sorry please I'll be good please...don't do this to me..." He begged.

"I'm sorry my little bird but you made this choice now it has it's consequences." He said patting the cane on his free hand.

Kirito screamed in pain as the cane was brought down on his thighs. His lower body trembled as a red welt quickly raised across the pale thighs. He jolted up in pain as across his hips was next. He couldn't process all of the pain and suffering with each hit. After thirty he lay there almost unresponsive. Oberon smirked and undressed before sliding being the welting and bleeding legs. Kirito whimpered as he was penetrated. He didn't dare move to fight everything hurt too badly anyways it was impossible to even attempt knowing the other would only be more cruel.

Oberon smiled getting up when he was done. "Such a good girl. You always make me feel so good. Tomorrow I'll let you out in the real world the whole day, of course you will have your surgery that day as well." He said smiling. "Turns out the doctor can do it a whole day earlier." He said smirking.

Kirito only closed his eyes hiding his tears. Oberon only chuckled noticing them. "Just kill me..."

"No can do my little bird." Oberon chuckled and walked to the key pad. "I think I'll leave you like that till the morning."

"Wait please...don't leave me alone." Kirito begged.

"Sure I'll send in one of the slime monsters to keep you company all night long." Oberon said with a big smirk. "Oh you don't want that you'll have to be specific or I won't know what you mean."

"Will you please untie me and hold me all night long. Everything hurts and I want to be cuddled by you." Kirito said hating each word.

"Good girl little bird." He said smirking and walked back to him and undid all the manacles except one. "You hit me and you'll be in big trouble." Oberon said. Kirito didn't fight he just wanted comfort from something even if it was that bastard. Kirito felt him gently pull him unto his chest. He closed his eyes shaking. "You're so soft," he cooed.

Kirito felt a soft blush creep onto his face. He hid it so the other didn't see it and slowly fell asleep in the other's arms.

Oberon smirked and logged out.

Sugou got out of his bed and walked down to Kazuta's room. He opened the door and turned on the light. He walked over to her and smiled touching the bruises from getting caned. He had to give credit to Akihiko Kayaba if it wasn't for his technology this wouldn't be possible. He climbed on top of her and started to give her love bites on her neck and collarbone. After awhile he got off of her and went to do another press conference.

Kirito opened his eyes as he hit the bed Oberon had left him. He whimpered and curled up under the covers. He had never felt so weak and helpless. This far outweighed his feelings while stuck in SAO. The manacle had disappeared, most likely a test he thought as he got up walking to the bars. "I could probably escape if I kept pushing through the bars go and log out and...and...and wake up chained up to the bed." He said frowning. "Or just fall to my death..." He said out loud.

Looking at the bars almost longingly, he froze. The thought made him fall to his knees looking down below at Alfhiem. He could see people flying about trying to get close. He realized they couldn't see him, but he could see them. He wanted to scream but knew he'd be punished. This was worse than death or SAO. He had never wanted to die since...Sachi.

Getting up he slowly he sighed. He couldn't give up. He beat the death game, and now he was going to beat Sugou. Even if it took awhile and he fully became a girl. He'd do anything to get away from his abuser. He hated it but he had to play the other's game to win. If he had to be a girl to do it, then he would.

Kirito got to the small bowl of fruit and started to eat some of it. He relaxed as it began to heal him. He squirmed feeling like something was touching his neck and collarbone but he shook the feeling off. After he felt better he climbed into the bed getting ready for the fight of his life, again. Pulling the covers up he kept thinking of different ways he was going to fight the other off. His strategy had to be perfect or he would fail. All the different approaches he needed to speak with his 'therapist.' He needed to know Sugou's type so he could get the other to fall for him harder than he already had.

That was the first step, but first he had to undergo surgery. His first big one, admittedly he was terrified. What if something went wrong...? 'No Kazuta you need to be strong and have a clear head. Sugou wouldn't let any harm come to you. He loves you.' He thought and frowned at the soft burning in his cheeks not understanding why he was blushing.

* * *

 **A nice way to end and prep for the next chapter again if you have any ideas you want to see review or message me. Love you all. I'm so glad you all have enjoyed it so far.**

 **xoxo Demeta**


	3. Now A Major Set Back

**Here it is chapter 3 finally am I right!?  
Okay we were wanting more and here it is! **

**FYI if any of you have any problems you can say it without going on guest and trolling like a loser. Kay? Thank you!**

As always I do not own SAO or it's characters just my crazy ideas. Enjoy the ride. We had a bit of time jump for reasons to be explained in story.

* * *

"Kazuta opened her eyes and whimpered. She tried to open her mouth but started to panic. Sugou smiled and gently rubbed his hand. "Your mouth was wired shut don't scream or the doctor will have to put you under again. Redo the surgery. He'll be here soon to take out the wiring." Kazuta trembled looking down, and her eyes widened the other had lied. "Oh you noticed the bandages down there. I changed my mind decided to turn you completely into a girl. Now now I know you'll panic but stay calm. Your lover is right here. We've kept you under for so long so you could heal. Hmm how long has it been?" He taunted him. "Two? No four months. Everything has developed nicely I gave you a small C cup. Big enough for fun and small enough to be cute. We can make them bigger later if you want. Hey now quit glaring at me."

There was a loud knock on the door and she flinched a bit. Sugou smiled and set his book down getting up. Kazuta squeezed her eyes shut feeling tears form. When he heard three sets of footsteps he started to panic. Sugou walked in with a doctor and a nurse.

"This is Doctor Victor Springer. He's a doctor from Germany well known for his work in sexual reassignment surgery. And have everything work as much as it can. Unfortunately I cannot get you pregnant but you'll feel pleasure just like a woman. We'd have to have you under so much care not worth it." Sugou said smiling.

The nurse smiled at Kazuta and hummed as she started to cut the bandages away. Kazuta watched horrified and whimpered seeing nothing there. She worked her way up and cut the bandages off her chest then finally her throat. Kazuta stared at her naked body in shock. The doctor smiled walking over pulling on gloves as he started to inspect it all. He smiled.

"Come look at the scars almost none existent." Sugou walked over and cupped her breasts making her squirm.

"You said they would be sensitive to her but this is amazing it's perfect doctor you truly are genius. It was worth all that money."

"You're welcome after all you gave my entire office new state of the line VR systems thank you now for her jaw. We'll come in a couple weeks to do the lip injections like you wanted." Sugou nodded and smiled. "Open your lips dear I need to get in there."

Kazuta slowly opened her lips, and gagged as the other went to work on releasing her mouth. A few minutes later she gasped taking a raspy breath. She was handed a glass of water, and greedily drank down the water. She panted soft sweets sounds and trembled scared to speak. The nurse smiled encouragingly. "T-thank you..." She whispered. She was scared of her voice what was this soft sound coming from her throat. It was like soft piano keys being played. The doctor smiled and shook hands with Sugou.

"She sounds like an angel success. Now just as warning she may develop a lisp or a stutter it will go away on it's own or a speech therapist will be needed." Dr Springer said seriously.

"If she does it'll be too cute to fix." Sugou said excitedly. "I will dress her and we'll have tea so you can observe anything you need too." The doctor nodded and left the room. "My pretty little girl." He cooed and grabbed a dress that was very similar to the one she had on in the game. Kazuta expected to be in a lot of pain but none came as she sat up. He slipped the dress over her head and started to cry.

"I h-h-hate y-you." She stuttered and covered her face with her hands trembling. "I'm-m-m not a g-g-girl. G-go d-die! M-my name is K-Kazuto Kirigaya..." Kazuta gasped as she was backhanded.

"You do not say that name again." Sugou said gripping her wrists. "I know your little sister loves playing Alfheim... It would be a shame if something were to happen to her..." Kazuta flinched.

"N-no I'm s-s-sorry." She said softly. "Don't bring her into this."

"That's better. If you don't accept you're a girl fully I will hurt your little sister. Do you understand?" He asked and Kazuta nodded. "Now put on your slippers so you don't catch a cold." He said helping her to her feet. Kazuta whimpered slightly but slowly straightened with a tremble.

"C-c-can I u-use the w-w-wheelc-chair?" She asked leaning on him obviously not comfortable standing. "It feels all so weird..." She said her back hurting with the new strain.

"Of course my little bird." He said smiling. "Tonight we'll celebrate in game for some fun I have some new toys for us to use." Kazuta hung her head as she sat in the chair. She was slightly excited as he wheeled her out she would see the sun light for the first time in months. 'My first sunlight as a...as a girl,' she thought slightly sad. She would never see the sunlight as Kazuto again. When she started to cry she frowned. "You're just emotional because of all the estrogen we've been pumping into you." He explained. He opened the door and she bit her lip hard squinting at the blinding light.

"The s-sun..." She said softly and closed her eyes trying to find peace within. Until she felt his fingers on her shoulders.

"It's beautiful just like my little bird." He cooed and she resisted the urge to puke. "Let's go the doctor is waiting for us." Sugou hummed and kissed her head. "Your hair is getting longer I'm going to have someone come tomorrow and sew in some extensions. After all my little bird deserves the best." Kazuta only sighed and looked at her lap.

Kazuta looked at the doctor and the nurse who were talking in German. She didn't like as she was wheeled up to the table. "W-wait... d-don't go." She begged but Sugou only chuckled.

"You're okay. I'll be back." He said going to get the tea. Kazuta looked at the doctor who smiled at him. She frowned getting uncomfortable at the smile as if something sinister was hiding behind it. She didn't notice the nurse getting up and going behind her.

The nurse smiled and covered Kazuta's mouth as she slipped a sedative into her neck. Kazuta screamed as loud as she could. She tried to fight the nurse but only struggled, each attempt getting more and more sluggish till she knocked the vase off the table. The crashing sound wiped the smile from the doctor's face. The nurse tried to wheel him to the door but Sugou ran in with a couple guards. Kazuta closed her eyes and passed out the last thing she saw was Sugou's angry face. It honestly terrified her.

When she woke up she looked around frowning at the unfamiliar room. She felt the silk sheets beneath her and she snuggled into the soft material. Slowly what happened came back to her and she sat up gasping. "S-Sugou? S-S-Sugou?!" She cried out eyes widened and her hand went to her mouth. 'Why did I just call out for him...I was scared and called out for that psycho. What's wrong with me?' She thought horrified.

Sugou ran in. "What's wrong?! Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. He went to her side and started to check her out. Kazuta flinched away from the gentle fingers. He shook his head and didn't stop till he was sure she was physically fine. "Now tell me what's wrong little bird?"

"S-stop I'm f-f-fine." Kazuta said annoyed trying to calm down. "I didn't k-know if I had b-b-been taken by them or n-not. That's it."

"Oh so you're glad you're here?" He asked.

"Ugh f-fat chance. Either I l-let them take me a-and its a worse h-hell than here. Or f-f-fight to stay in the n-nightmare I already know." Kazuta said frowning.

Sugou grinned. "So you didn't want to leave me how cute." He said smiling and kissed her. Kazuta was taken aback but couldn't pull away. Sugou took her shock as a opening to deepen the kiss. Kazuta started to panic as the taste of spearmint entered her mouth as his tongue explored her mouth. She started to tremble in his embrace and she roughly pushed him away.

"G-get the fuck a-a-away from me..." Kazuta said her face bright pink. She had never been kissed or held like that and it scared her. She didn't understand all the feelings and things that came with her new parts and emotions. "W-w-why did they try to t-take me?" She asked after a long silence.

"They wanted to take you and use you for their pleasure. The doctor just fell in love with you. He started to obsess about you and became delusional that you were in love with him as well. The nurse is his wife and wanted to spice up their marriage so she went along with it."

"H-how do you k-know they weren't l-l-lying to y-you?" Kazuta asked.

"Because I threatened to break his hands beyond repair. A surgeon is no good without his hands. I told them to leave or I'd have them arrested and their licenses taken. They left quickly after that." He said and cupped her cheek wiping away the tears.

Kazuta blushed bright red. "O-o-okay thank you. I-I just w-want to r-r-rest."

Sugou smiled. "Let's get in the game I didn't get to have my fun last night." He said smiling.

"W-wait! N-n-no! P-p-please d-don't do this!" She screamed.

He smirked puting her helmet on and held her down on the bed forcing a link start as she struggled. He let go when she went limp in his grip. He caressed her cheek and ran his thumb across her rosey plump lips. "I almost lost you...never again." He said before kissing her lips chastely. He laid down next to her and pulled on his gear and link started.

Kirito trembled his eyes flicking back and forth around the room. When the other materialized he backed away from him. Before he could move much he had chains wrap around his ankles and drag him to the bed. He saw the other turn down the pain to 50% and whimpered as his dress disappeared. "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" He screamed. While his mouth was open a ball gag was shoved into his open mouth. Kirito glared at him angrily but Oberon only smiled.

"We're going to have some fun." Oberon said pulling out bright pink rope. He leaned down and intricately tied up. He ran his fingers over the other's bent knees that were to his shoulders. "You're so beautiful like a piece of art." He said smiling and took a picture of him. "Look at those eyes so full of hate and anger. Don't worry they'll be full of pleasure and tears soon."

Kirito tired not to let the other's words affect him, but he had no control he was at the other's mercy. "We'll start out slow but by the end you'll be screaming in ecstasy." He said hummed and pulled out various toys that Kirito didn't even knew existed.

Oberon smiled and attached vibrating clamps to the other's nipples. Kirito screamed in pain making Oberon chuckle, and flick one of them. "You're going to be okay. This is very pleasurable." Kirito shook his head trembling from the pain, and cried out arching his back as much as he could when Oberon turned them on. He chuckled. "You're all hard...hmm I should change your gender in here but then what's the fun in that. This way I get to have two of you Kirito my boy toy and Kazuta my little princess."

Kirito watched as the other grabbed a vibrator and ran it teasingly over his body. He hated this, he hated the other so much. He flinched as it was turned on and teased his hole over and over. When it was suddenly trusted into his hole he let out a squeal that shocked himself. How could he make such a noise?

"Oh?! Was it that good my little bird?" Oberon asked chuckling. "You're leaking pre-cum all over yourself look." Kirito cried out as he was forced to look at his body. "You look so angry it's adorable." He said smiling and started to thrust the vibrator in quickly. Kirito forced the ball gag out.

"STOP YOU PIECE OF SHIT! Stop making me feel good. Stop doing this to me. You've ruined my life and now you're still making my life worse! I hate you...AH!" He cried out as the other slammed the vibrator into his prostate.

Oberon chuckled. "Squawk all you want little bird but your body is honest to me." He said smiling. Kirito squeezed his eyes shut.

"Go die..." Kirito screamed in pain as the other ripped the nipple clamps off of him. "Stop I'm sorry...no don't touch them!" He cried out as Oberon teased them and pinched them hard. "Please stop please!" He begged his eyes filling with tears. He rocked back in forth in pain.

"You still won't respect me. I don't think you've learned your lesson." Oberon said with a twisted smile. He laughed and he tightened the ropes. He attached the clamps again and turned it up all the way. "I know you're a secret little pervert Kirito. When you were still a boy in the real world I told you I had a plug in you. And you got hard and desperately tried to hid it. But I noticed. Awe now you're all blushing and rock hard." He said smiling and chuckled putting a cock ring on the other. "Now you can't come." He hummed happily as he thrusted the vibrator violently into Kirito's prostate.

Kirito screamed as he started to sob. "No Oberon please no." He whimpered pitifully.

"Oh do you want me to do this to your real body instead? No? That's what I thought you be a good boy and take your punishment or its going to be worse. More than you could ever imagine." Oberon said chuckling and slammed into his prostate while turning up the vibrator. Kirito screamed as he was unable to climax but had a dry orgasm. He shook uncontrollably and Oberon laughed. "You really had one. That's hilarious!"

Kirito watched him and felt angry tears burn down his cheeks. "Please stop." He begged softly.

"No no I'm going to leave you like this for an hour or two coming just like that over and over again." He said chuckling and set it to change speeds. He taped it so it was pressing uncomfortably happily as he thrusted the vibrator violently into Kirito's prostate into his prostate. He gagged him again and blind folded him as well this time. "I'll be back you just sit here and wait and wait. Think of all the things I'm going to do to you. That you'll never going to be able to stop thinking of all the possibilities of what I'm going to do to you. I'm going to have to go. I just got a message that your mother wants to meet me to thank me personally for all I've done for your family and giving you the best funeral. The funeral of a hero." He said smiling. Kirito started to cry hot tears falling down his face. Oberon resisted the urge to laugh as he sat at the table watching him squirm and cry.

* * *

 **So you made it to the end I hope you found it to be as delicious as I did. I love their dynamic for now but it will slowly develop into fluff and acceptance of each other.**

 **If you have anymore ideas please pm me or write a review thank you for reading.**


	4. Reality Is A Bitch

**Hello everyone I am so sorry about the long awaited fourth chapter. I've had a lot of things happen and now I'm finally getting back into the swing of things. Hope you all enjoy the chapter review so I know what you'd like to see more of.**

 **All warnings if you are squeamish don't read hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Kirito struggled with all the pain and pleasure surging through him. 'Mom...I'm sorry I'm so sorry.' He thought. He cried out as the vibrator changed speeds. He squealed into the gag trembling. He didn't know how long he lay there as the vibrations went up and down. Fast, slow, stopping, full power. His mind was swimming. He felt the cock ring get ripped off and he screamed his back arching as he came all over his chest. He lay there whimpering and the blindfold came off. He looked around confused and screamed as he noticed a camera in his face.

"Smile for the camera. You did so well. Oh you should see your face it's so confused." He said chuckling. He put the camera down after setting it down on the table. "Hmm I'm going to make hard love to you." He said smiling and kissed his forehead. Kirito glared at him as the vibrator was yanked out. "Hmm...it's perfect." He said smiling spreading the hole with his thumbs. "Its inviting me in quivering like this." He said smiling.

Kirito whimpered and shook his head violently. He looked at the camera that was pointing at them and panicked what if people were watching them right now. He trembled in fear what if his sister came across the video or Asuna or worse his mother. He fought as much as he could but Oberon only laughed at his weak attempts.

"You're shaking someone's so excited to be played with they can't wait." Oberon said licking the hole and chuckled at the squeal he got from Kirito. He kept licking his hole naughty sloppy sounds filled the air as it sounded wetter and wetter. Finally Oberon sat up and quickly derobed. Kirito whimpered and closed his eyes frowning. "Don't you look so defeated love. You shouldn't worry I'm going to keep you feeling good so don't get so sad." He said smiling. He slammed into him. Kirito screamed in pain arching his back.

Oberon felt a twinge of guilt at the cry of pain, but kept going. He couldn't wait to break him down in front of the camera. It was live streaming the event but of course it was on the dark web and Kirito's face was being blurred. He had already made thousands off of the video the audience wanted more of course and he would give it to them. Might as well make some cash off of his captive. He knew Kazuta would never leave him because he was now a she.

Many people were watching and the comments he had already seen were quite revolting only a few thought it was sick that Kirito looked like the actual 'Kirito.' But as expected many were completely turned on and paying more and more money for him to do different things to Kirito. Many begging that the blur would be taken and the other's avatar be made to look like Kirito. Little did the audience know it was indeed the hero.

Oberon had to start doing what the others wanted him to do it was only fair. As they were paying customers. He smirked as Kirito started to enjoy the cock inside him the moans turning to pleasure. He sped up and slammed into the other's prostate causing a dry orgasm. "How does that feel... hmm the best you ever had?" He grabbed a couple nipple clamps and put them on him tightening them. He flicked them receiving screams. He looked at all the money he had made. It was almost a million yen. It fueled him to do more. After a few painful minutes he ended the broadcast thanking everyone.

Oberon logged them both out so when they logged back in Kirito would be back in that pleasure. Sugou walked to Kazuta's room. She was sitting up and crying into her knees. Sugou walked over and went to touch her. She glared at him and punched him hard in the face. "What the hell!"

"Don't you ever touch me again you sick bastard!" She sobbed and turned away from him. Sugou sighed and climbed in bed with her. "Darling don't be upset. I made so much money so we can finally leave Japan. I know a perfect little place." He said rubbing between her legs and realized why she was so upset. She was completely wet and had come multiple times. "Stop..." She said with a shakey breath. "Don't touch me."

"It's okay you got turned on by what I did to you. You really enjoyed what I did. It's okay to enjoy sex don't be ashamed."

"You raped me in front of millions of people for money and you expect me to love you and let you touch me like a lover. You don't care about me. Not one bit. You just proved that to me...I don't mean anything. You turned me into a girl so I'd never leave you so I was trapped. Can't that be enough torture...I want this all to end." Kazuta started but whimpered in pain as he grabbed her hip.

"I do care about you don't you ever say that again or I'll punish you again. You are to be mine forever or I'll sell you and go after Asuna. I'm sure you'd go for a nice price." He said licking her neck. She flinched.

"I'm sorry Sugou." She whispered scared. Little did she know he'd never sell her, she was his greatest prize.

"Good little bird." He said smiling and caressed her cheek. "Now let me do you're makeup I'll teach you how so when I take you out you look nice." He said pulling her up to the vanity. She tried to not pull away as she teared up. When she looked at herself she felt so sick. Her hair was down to the middle of her back. Her cheekbones were prominent. Her lips plump and full. "You are gorgeous little bird. I am so happy to be with you." He said burying his face in her hair.

Kazuta closed her eyes trying not to cry. "Sugou can...can I choose some clothes to have...and my wedding dress..." She said knowing that would make him happy and distract him.

"Oh but darling I already have one being made." He said turning to face her. She looked at him and he pouted. "Darling don't cry love. I can take your designs into account." He said and gently rubbed the primer into her skin. She looked down knowing the other didn't see his pain truly.

Kazuta just let him do her makeup. She looked at herself and looked down quickly. She let him do her hair into a braided updo and stood up. "Come on get that's a good girl." He said and put her in a different dress. She didn't struggle as he undressed her and left bite marks across her shoulders.

"Oh such a good girl I can't even believe it." He cooed and twirled her. She stared at the floor and nodded. She took a few shakey steps and looked out the window. She gasped seeing Asuna. "What are you looking at...oh she came." He said smiling. "Come I want you to meet a family friend." He said and walked down the stairs with her. "Remember your name is Kazuta Sato. You are my girlfriend." He said.

"Yes Sugou." She said softly. She looked down as he opened the door.

"Asuna darling good to see you how are you holding up?" He said and Kazuta realized Asuna didn't remember being stuck in Alfhiem. Asuna smiled at them.

"I'm doing as well as I can expect...oh who is this."

"I'm Kazuta Sato Sugou's girlfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said trembling.

"Oh how nice to meet you. You're quite pretty." Asuna said smiling. "You don't have to be nervous. I guess you're quite shy that's alright." She said smiling and walked in. "Sugou why didn't you tell me you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"I guess it slipped my mind with the funeral and all. I'll have lunch prepared. You two girls go talk in the dining room." He hummed with and smirk only Kazuta noticed. He walked away.

"This way." Kazuta said and walked into the dining room. She looked at the table as she sat down.

"You look so familiar have I met you before?" Asuna asked.

"No we haven't." Kazuta said biting her lip. "I know I look like that boy the one that died. What did he mean to you?" She asked.

Asuna gasped and bit her lip. "Well I loved him...I loved him like I never thought I could love another person before. He meant the world to me. We worked so well together even though he got on my nerves a lot. Though he didn't try to. He was the light in the dark world I was trapped in. He reminded me to laugh and to stop and enjoy the scenery. When I woke I expected him to be there waiting for me. If not for the muscle loss and painful rehab. I thought it was all a dream but it wasn't. He cleared the game and I was still stuck. The night I woke up I was told he was missing and two weeks later he was dead. I know someone tried to keep us apart. I don't know who could be that evil but I can't do much. I'm not strong like I was in SAO. I'll never be that strong...I lost everything."

Kazuta was in tears. How could she comfort her. She was a stranger and even trying to convince Asuna that she was her Kirito. Asuna gasped. "Oh dear. Kazuta I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. Oh sweetie it's alright. These things happen. You only think that it won't happen to you."

"Asuna. I am so very sorry for your loss. My own family everyone I loved was taken from me. So I can feel your pain." She said and held her hands. "Please come and visit soon. It would be great to speak with you again. To have someone know your pain. It would be great to see you."

Asuna smiled. "That sounds great. I know Sugou is busy with work so it must be lonely in this big house." She said softly.

Sugou walked in smiling. "Are you ladies having a good time?" He asked smirking.

"Oh yes. Sugou I want to have girl time with her if you'll let me. She's so wonderful. I'd love to take her shopping and to spa days."

"Um well that's a big step for her but if Kazuta wants it I can't see the harm." Sugou said trying not to be upset.

"I'd love for those days. You are saying I should enjoy the finer things and to celebrate my womanhood. I think Asuna would be glad to help with that. After all a man can only do so much." Kazuta said smiling.

"Of course darling then I'll make sure to give you plenty of days to hang out." Sugou said and looked up as the chef brought out lunch. He sat down next to her and roughly grabbed her knee to let her know she'd be severely punished.

Kazuta didn't care. He had made the mistake of getting them together. She was going to use Asuna against him. She closed her eyes and let out a soft hum. "Thank you darling lunch looks amazing." She said and kissed his cheek. She smiled as his grip lightened.

Asuna smiled as she finished eating. "I have to get going I'm going to go be with Kazuto's family." She said standing. She hugged Sugou and then Kazuta. Kazuta held on for a little too long and finally let go when Sugou cleared his throat. Asuna smiled. "I'll see you soon." She said trying to hide a small blush on her cheeks she didn't know why the other felt so familiar. She left quickly and Kazuta went to the window to watch her leave.

Kazuta cried out as Sugou lifted up her skirt and felt her up. "She made you wet you naughty girl." He said chuckling and spanked her hard. "Why would you say you want to go have fun days with her huh? It'll never be the same. Even if you tell her you'll lose her forever. She'll think you're crazy and want nothing to do with her." He said and smirked seeing her cry. "I think it's time we consummate our relationship.

"What...no." She said scared and tried to run away. She got to the front door crying when the guards stepped out and grabbed her arms tight.

"Take her to my room tie her down." Sugou said smiling. She struggled as they carried her to the room. She wasn't ready how could you be ready for something like this. What if something went wrong and he really hurt her. She was a complete wreck. She screamed when he entered the room and struggled hard.

"Please don't Sugou please I'm so scared." She said softly. "It's going to hurt something is going to go wrong." She sobbed.

"It's okay to be scared. Don't you worry." He said and slid her underwear down before undressing.

Kazuta started to sob quietly she whimpered as he slid inside her. She stared up at the ceiling zoning out. She thought of anything else then what was happening. Yue and Asuna. In their little house in SAO. She gasped as she was pulled out of her own little world arching up as he played with her clit. "Stop it.." She panted with a whine and started to moan softly.

"That's right give into the pleasure such a good girl." He cooed and nipped her ear. "Go on and come for me." He smirked and moves his fingers fast. She screamed in pleasure and tried to pull away but the bindings didn't let her get far.

Kazuta felt something building in her stomach it twisted in all the right ways. She let out a small squeal as she came. She squeezed down on him and he came inside her. It was all so different the warmth, the noises, the pleasure. It was all so confusing and he kissed her, but she didn't try to turn away. She let him kiss her as she came down from the pleasure. He pulled out and untie her with a smile.

"That was amazing baby." He got up. "I have to go don't worry I won't put you in the VR. Just relax I'll be home soon." He said and got dressed. He left her half naked and broken on the bed.

Kazuta shivered as he left. She sat up crying and got out of the bed. She felt his seed sliding down her body and looked at the mirror. Was being the hero worth it? Was it worth all the pain...? She was beginning to think it wasn't worth it at all. How could it be after all. It hurt everyone that he was supposed to save. Asuna, his mom, his sister and all the remaining SAO players. She walked to the bathroom and took a bath slowly cleaning herself. It all felt so wrong. She hated her body she hated she had no one but that monster.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed it the next chapter will be out soon hopefully. I love you all!**


	5. Old Friends and the Pain of the Truth

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed. I always love feedback and ideas. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.**

 **It's really good to writing again. Also if you don't like what I write then you don't have to read it. Simple and plain as that. Though I do love the random death threats they're adorable really. I am very confident in myself and say it all you want but the trolling doesn't matter to me. Honestly its more of a reflection of yourself.**

 **Anyway rant over. Enjoy the ride.**

* * *

"It had been three months full of painful punishments and four failed escape attempts. It had literally been her worst fears. Kazuta was staring out the window numbly she ached all over. She didn't know Sugou was talking to her something she could've gotten in a lot of trouble for it. Kazuta jumped as Sugou touched her shoulder. "Did you hear me little bird?"

"No. Sorry I got lost in thought. Please forgive me." She said softly and tore her eyes from the large snow flurries outside. She pulled her blanket around her shoulders more. "What were you saying?"

"I said Asuna is going to take you out tonight to get a pedicure and see a movie. Doesn't that sound nice? Hmm? What do you say?" Sugou said letting it slip knowing what today was. He had read her diary that she tried to hide from him but she was always so obvious to him.

"Sugou thank you so much for this gift." She said softly and kissed his hand. She curled up in her seat as he smirked and walked away. She moved her shirt down that had come up showing off the bruises on her stomach and hips.

"She'll be here in three hours best get dressed." He said. Kazuta nodded and slowly got up. She looked at the floor as she went to her room to shower and get ready. She dried her hair and pulled it up into a bun. She did her makeup slowly making sure to make herself look different as possible. She got dressed in a dress with thick woolen leggings and wore a matching sweater. She slipped on some shoes just as the doorbell rang. She headed to the door and gasped and Sugou stopped her and looked over her. "You look presentable." He said and handed over a purse. "Nails and toenails done. Should be enough." She nodded and walked to the door.

Asuna waited patiently as Kazuta opened the door. "Hello there. Ready to go?" She asked blushing at how pretty the other looked. "You look ready for a girl's night out." She hummed.

"Yes, oh thank you Asuna. Goodbye my love. I'll be back later." Kazuta said and shut the door. She followed Asuna to the car. "Oh you have a driver?" Kazuta asked a bit surprised.

"No more like an uber." Asuna said chuckling. She opened the door for her. Kazuta smiled and slid in all the way to the other seat. Asuna got in and told the driver the address. "So how have you been it's been months since I've heard from you!"

"Ah yes. It's been a busy few months." She said showing her the ring Sugou gave her. "He finally proposed." She said smiling and looked down.

"Are you okay?" Asuna asked seeing through the smile seeing the sadness in her eyes.

"Huh oh yes. It just today is my sister's birthday..." She said. "And she and my parents are buried far away."

"Oh I didn't know. Do you want to go back?" Asuna said worriedly. She watched her nervously scared the other was going to break down and cry she didn't want that.

"No...please I need to get out of the house. Sugou just knew I'd need to get out of the house so he probably set this up he's so sweet." She said smiling. Asuna nodded and smiled. She held her hand gently. Kazuta blushed deeply and held her hand back. She smiled weakly and rested her head on Asuna's shoulder. She wanted to tell her but she was so scared the other wouldn't believe her.

When they arrived she looked at the place and got out. "This looks so fancy. I've never embraced my girly side before." She said blushing.

Asuna giggled. "That's okay. Come on." She said holding her arm and walking in with her. Asuna told them two pedicures and two acrylic sets. They started the pedicure bowls. Kazuta took off her shoes and sat down pulling up her leggings. She forgot about a finger print bruise on her leg that was facing Asuna who gasped.

"Kazuta are you okay? Is Sugou hurting you?" She asked worriedly.

Kazuta froze a bit. "Oh um it's nothing we just got a little crazy when we were making love." She said smiling weakly. Asuna didn't believe what she said but she didn't say anything yet. "Sorry if it upset you. I should've told you ."

"Oh it's okay you just enjoy this time alright." Asuna said smiling. She sat down after taking off her shoes. She put her feet in and so did Kazuta.

"Asuna I'm curious how old are you?" Kazuta asked looking at her with a soft smile.

"I'm fif...I'm seventeen years old." She said softly. "Sorry it's hard to remember I'm older. It's been hard waking up and losing so much time..."

"You only lose time if you didn't enjoy every day. I know you must've lived fully well from when you and Kirito started to hang out then progressed into more." Kazuta said and Asuna looked at him with her lip slightly trembling.

"It wasn't released to the public...how did you know? The only way you could've known that is if you are Kirito."

"No I'm not. Sugou mentioned it I think." Kazuta said her breathing picking up.

"It's you isn't it..." Asuna said tearing up.

"I...I yes. Don't tell anyone. I. Should go but if I do then he'll know and he'll punish me again." Kazuta said panicking.

"Kirito...how could I not tell anyone. He's keeping you prisoner. He faked your death...!" Asuna said.

"I am. I am no longer Kirito. I will never be Kirito again." Kazuta said looking at her. She didn't want to be him. Cause it meant those psychotic videos and pain. How could she be her old self again. "If I leave him he'll do horrible things to others. I'm not Kirito I'm not strong. I am Kazuta." She said tears forming but she dabbed them away.

"What do you mean?"

"I am completely a woman now. In every way." Kazuta said softly.

"You're..." Asuna started and covered her mouth. She held her hand and rubbed it. "I don't care I still love you."

"Don't." Kazuta pulled her hand away looking down at her lap. She chose her colors for her nails and toes chosing something Sugou would find pretty on her.

"Kir...Kazuta. Please..."

"Asuna not now...I need this away time. Can't I please just enjoy it?" Kazuta asked.

"Oh of course...yes." Asuna said and looked down sadly. She didn't understand what happened. Why would Kazuta do it to save people she loved? She was so sad and confused she stayed silent till almost the end. "I'm glad you told me the truth. I'll keep your secret for now."

"Thank you...I'm glad I told you. At least someone knows. I figured I'd die with him and no one know. I'd be buried under his family and never. Never see my family but if it's what keeps them safe then I'll live the rest of my life with him. It's what I always wanted...to be a hero." She said and put her shoes on when the varnish dried. She was beginning to like the pinks on her skin it went well with her skin tone.

"Ready?" Asuna asked as she paid for both. Kazuta tipped all the girls who worked on their nails.

"Yes, I am." Kazuta said smiling.

"So for the movie I invited Lisbeth and Silica to go see the movie too. I hope that's okay."

Kazuta's eyes widened and smiled. "I would love to see them again." She said happily.

Asuna smiled and nodded going outside. "The movie theater is just down the road so we can walk." She said and held her hand. Kazuta blushed squeezing it. She wanted to run with her. Run and never look back but it wouldn't work out. That was just a dream being with Asuna again.

When they made it to the theater Lisbeth and Silica were talking quietly about who the random girl Asuna was bringing with her. They hushed as they approached. "Girls this is Kazuta. She's my new friend." Asuna said smiling. Kazuta flinched slightly. Friend...god that hurt worse than anything.

"I'm Lisbeth and this is Silica nice to meet you." Lisbeth said smiling.

"Nice to meet you as well so shall we? I'm starving can we get some food. I'll pay." Kazuta said trying to work past the tears bubbling up again. Damn all these emotions. She didn't want to break down.

"Oh really!? I'd love it." Silica said smiling. "Let's go we still have an hour before the movie." She said and hurried to the court.

Asuna chuckled and walked with them inside still holding Kazuta's hand. Lisbeth noticed. "Are you two a couple?"

Kazuta yanked her hand away. "N-no." She said blushing and showed off her ring. "I'm engaged just socially awkward.." She mumbled looking at her shoes. Asuna reached out for her hand again but stopped herself. Lisbeth gasped staring at the ring.

"Wow he must love you so much." She said smiling.

"Oh yes he does. You are invited I'll send your invitation to Asuna and she can give it to you. It'll be a small ceremony." Kazuta said smiling. She wanted to see all of her friends before Sugou shipped her out of the country. This was final months before she would be gone from Japan forever.

Asuna nodded. "Of course let's hurry before Silica orders the whole menu." She said giggling. Kazuta smiled and nodded hurrying after the short girl.

They ordered their food and Kazuta watched them giggle and have fun. It was hard not to join in. They started to take group pictures and she tried to genuinely smile in them. It was shocking but it still felt the same. They hurried to their movie realizing they almost missed it.

It was late later than Sugou was expecting her that was for sure. She giggled and looked at Asuna as they walked up to the front door. "I've had so much fun. Thank you Asuna really." She said and looked at her before blushing lightly she missed her so much. Asuna bit her lip before cupping her cheeks and kissing her. Kazuta froze in shock before slowly kissing her back. Kazuta started to cry wrapping her arms around Asuna pulling her closer. She was so sucked in she didn't hear the door. But Sugou's laughter quickly broke them apart.

"Well well well. Asuna I didn't know you liked girls. Quite the shock." He said with a snakish smirk.

Kazuta was trying not to panic. What was Sugou going to do to her? She kissed someone else. She looked at Asuna scared. "I know your secret Sugou. I know that she's Kirito and that you did this to her."

Sugou stared at her shocked at first before smiling. "I know. Isn't she just gorgeous." He said pulling Kazuta close. He pulled open her jacket running his hands down her chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Kazuta whimpered and closed her eyes tight. "Please don't not in front of her please."

Asuna stared in horror. Sugou had broken her. "Don't be embarrassed darling this is what you wanted right a threesome?"

"No...no...no please Sugou."

"Why not? Come on it'll be fun or is it because she was your ex in a video game?" Kazuta just zoned out at the point. It was just too much all at once. Sugou chuckled as she fainted. "Silly girl."

"You're disgusting! How dare you! How could you do that to him...? Why?" Asuna said tearing up.

"He gave himself to me to save you and the rest of the remaining SAO players. He wanted to be the hero, the savior he craved so badly especially you." Sugou said smiling. "You can try to tell people but no one will believe you. They'll think you've gone insane trying to bring back a dead boy."

"You won't get away with this..." Asuna said crying.

"Oh I already have." Sugou said and shut the door locking it behind him.

* * *

 **What will happen next? Surely Kazuta will be getting a punishment. What do you think should she be with Sugou or should she be with Asuna. Who knows what will happen!? Review for your opinion!**


	6. Losing Myself

**Sorry readers it took so long to get this out my laptop died! DX! But I'm back and I hope you enjoy this wild roller coaster of emotions. Triggers bad ones if you've ever been abused physically.**

 **I do not own SAO or it's characters**

* * *

Asuna stood on the porch for a long time staring blankly at the door before heading back to the uber. She trembled who would believe her. She'd just sound crazy. She'd have to help her some other way but she'd help her.

Kazuta blinked as she was shaken awake. She looked around confused but gasped seeing Sugou standing over her and the memories flooded back. "I didn't mean to tell her honestly I accidentally said something. A-and and she knew it was me and I couldn't talk my w-w-way out of it. Sugou please don't hurt me I'm so so so sorry." She whimpered grabbing onto his arms.

Sugou smiled. "It's alright. This is why I didn't want you to be friends with her. Come on I thought you'd remember it's time to take your medicine or you'll get sick again." He said. His calmness terrified her but he was right when she rebelled from taking her estrogen she got so sick. "Here it is take it. I've put in a melatonin for you so you can rest easy."

Kazuta took all the pills without a second thought. It wasn't until a few minutes had passed that she started to feel it the betrayal of the heat burning in her crotch. "You lied.." She said her voice trembling.

"You still need to be punished. You were out very late and you didn't let me know what movie you went to or what time it started to see if it was appropriate. I am very disappointed in you. We're going to be doing something a little different this time." He said smiling and pulled out a leash with a collar.

"No please...Sugou my love don't do this." She begged as he undid the collar.

"Undress now." He said smirking and sat down waiting for her. Kazuta whimpered and undressedlooking at the floor. "Kneel down on your hands and knees in front of me." She struggled to her knees squirming. He put the collar on tight watching her claw at the collar amused. She pulled at the collar as she choked and arched trying to pull it out of his hands. He chuckled and loosened it. She started to cough as she finally got air in her lungs.

"Sugou I'm sorry." She whimpered. He smiled and pet her head. He leaned down and put a chastity belt on her so she couldn't pleasure herself.

"Dogs don't talk so I want you to bark." He said smirking. "You bark twice for yes once for no. Go ahead and bark."

"W-w-woof. Woof." She barked shaking. She felt completely broken at this. Her body and now her dignity.

"What a good girl." He said smiling and undid his pants. "I bet you're thirsty and you deserve a treat. Do you want a want a treat?" He asked pulling out his cock.

"Woof woof." Kazuta said knowing she had to agree or he'd hurt her worse. This was better then being hurt badly with god knows what. She leaned forward and licked his cock. He moaned softly as she started to suck on the tip.

Sugou smirked and moaned softly. "What a good girl." He said grabbing onto her hair roughly. She whimpered and closed her eyes as she took him deeper in her mouth. She didn't know how to do it properly still and he was getting frustrated. He backhanded her. "Jesus you're not even learning. How many times do I have to tell you no teeth!" He yelled at her. Kazuta whimpered and backed away trembling.

"I'm sorry Sugou. I'm sorry." Kazuta said scared out of her mind and then gasped. She spoke when he told her not to. He was taking off his belt. "No! Stop!" She screamed and ran off. Looking right and left she went upstairs trying to avoid him anyway she could. Locking herself in the bathroom she took off the collar. Opening the window she climbed out onto the roof. "Oh god. What have I done? What do I do...?" She whimpered. Her heart sank as the guards come onto the roof. She went back inside.

Sugou was glaring at her as he pulled her to the spare room he tied her hands to a pole he had set up specifically for punishments. He started to whip her with the belt. She screamed each time he hit her. The last five he hit her with the buckle. When he untied her she collasped to the floor sobbing. Sugou grabbed her by her hair. "What do you say?"

"Please forgive me my lover. I was wrong and didn't listen to you. I shouldn't have run away from your lesson. I will not run from your lessons again. Please forgive me." She whimpered looking at him.

"I guess that's good enough. I'm just going to lock you up for the rest of the day. No food or water." He said dragging her to her old room. He threw her down to the ground and kicked her hip. "I am very very disappointed in you. Our wedding invitation pictures are tomorrow so show some respect if you mess up. I will take you into the game and hurt you." Kazuta whimpered and nodded.

"I'll be your good girl." She said. When the door shut and locked her tears came fast. The bed squeaked as she dragged herself on it. The aphrodisiac was burning and itching her crotch. She didn't understand why he did this he'd been losing his temper the closer their wedding got. Three months. It was the worst. She fell asleep wanting her mind to quiet. When morning came she thought he'd let her out. She waited by the door dressed in his favorite dress. He didn't come.

As the hours rocked by she hoped he'd take the belt off she she could use the rest room. But true to his word he didn't let her out. Tears started again as she had to use the restroom with it on. She felt so degraded and dirty. She laid on the floor feeling completely numb. Her stomach was hurting so badly but she couldn't do anything about it. He'd know if she drank from the tap in the bathroom. The punishment was too much worse then the need for water.

The next day Sugou unlocked the door. He smirked and she crawled to him and clung to his legs. "Sugou. I'm so so sorry. Please hold me. Please hold me." She said on repeat.

"It's okay I made breakfast." He said smiling and picked her up. She closed her eyes relaxing. He took off the belt and smiled. "You've been a good girl who learned her lesson." He said and sat down still holding her loving that she was clinging to him. He started to feed her bits of food. "After breakfast you have two hours. I bought a dress for the pictures. It's in our bedroom." While he was out he went and had sex with a woman since he would never deny himself. He'd tell her one day to make her jealous and work harder to please him.

"I can't wait. Did you get the lip stick I asked for?" Kazuta asked.

"Yes and a few more pallets of eye shadow that are the wedding colors. I'm so glad you're so excited for the wedding." He said smiling and caressed her bruised cheek chuckling at the wince. He finished feeding her and set her down. "Go get ready I'm bored of you for now." He smiled at the tears forming on her face.

"Can I get a kiss?" She asked biting her lip. He had never pushed her away like that. She was terrified he was going to punish her again. Did she do something wrong? The feeling was making her literally sick to her stomach.

"You can kiss my cheek then go off." He said sounding bored. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. He loved the shaking lips on his cheek. It filled him with a warm feeling the power over her made him feel amazing. He patted her head and shooed her off.

"I love you." She said playing with her hair.

"I love you too now go before you make me angry." He said smiling. Kazuta quickly left to get ready. He smiled and sat back in his seat with a chuckle. "Amazing reaction. She won't be able to live without me soon." He hummed to himself.

Kazuta showered and waxed her legs, arms, armpit, face, and her crotch. She did her hair then her makeup. She changed her earnings and got dressed covering her bruises with makeup. She felt so much better now. She stopped and looked at herself. "Kazuto is just gone." She whispered sadly. She looked away and slipped on her shoes as the doorbell rang.

Sugou got ready and opened the door. He took the photographer to the back for her to set up. He smiled and opened the back door. "Kazuta come out the back." He called. He had a lot of flowers set up so they could take amazing pictures.

Kazuta walked outside and actually made Sugou stop. She was gorgeous. He didn't know what to say he was stunned into silence. She picked up her dress to walk down the stairs. He helped her down. "How do I look?" She asked.

"Absolutely perfect." He said softly. She blushed furiously at that and looked down. The photographer smiled and told them how to pose. It took three hours for all of the pictures. Sugou smiled and carried her back inside smiling. She squealed giggling as he did her shoes falling off inside. He smiled and set her down straddling him. "You're too adorable right now."

Kazuta blushed and looked down. "Thank you." She said softly and kissed him gently. He was surprised but kissed her deepening the kids. "We haven't made love...I need you." She said softly and started to undo his pants.

"You're so dirty. If course I can't say no but you have to do all the moving. Make me feel so good." He said smiling. She blushed and nodded showing him she wasn't wearing underwear. She slid into his cock moaning loudly. "Oh yes baby you feel so good. I love your tight pussy." He said panting.

Kazuta was super excited that she was making him feel good and be happy. She started to roll her hips at first teasing him before starting to bounce. He held her hips to balance her so neither of them got hurt. Soon her delicious moans filled the air making harder. She turned him on so much plus she looked so beautiful. Kazuta had tried extra hard to impress him especially after her transgressions.

Sugou moaned and helped her bounce noticing she was getting tired. He'd definitely feed her well for lunch for how good she was being. He moaned arching his back as she tightened on him. "You're going to making me come. Loosen up."

"It feels too good." Kazuta moaned loudly and started to play with her clit shivering. "Can I come? I'm close too!" She shivered.

Sugou moaned and came quickly when she did. She smiled and leaned against his chest. "That was so good baby." He said rubbing her back. "Come on I'll take you out to lunch." He said and watching her face light up.

"Wait really? I'll go change and freshen up. Oh my love." She said and got up. She wobbled a bit from sore muscles. She got dressed and sprayed his favorite perfume and touched up her make up. He got up and followed her. He changed into more comfortable clothes. Wear the green dress with the dark grey leggings. She nodded hurrying. She pulled on a scarf and jacket. "Let's go darling."

Sugou smiled and walked with her to the car excitedly. Kazuta got in and buckled. She held his hand as he left the driveway.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter leave me reviews! If you have any ideas or requests review or pm me! Love you all!**


End file.
